Hetaoni Sequel
by EatSleepHetalia
Summary: Dropped into a dream,actually parallel world, Hazel and her friends have to help history from repeating in the world of Hetaoni. I worked around the actual Hetaoni and the ending so there are no spoilers and because the true series isn't over yet.


**Hey people! Reeeeeaaalllllyyyy long time no see for this story! I have combined the first four (and so far only four) chapters of this story during my editing spree. Sorry about the super long hiatus. For those who have been actually waiting for this story to continue, I apologize. It was my first story and after a while, I felt that it was really crappy and kinda…gave up on it?**

***bricked***

**Anyways, it's back now due to my crazy editor-san (aka HetaliaFangirl7887) who yelled at me during school…*shivers***

**I changed the title again….it was lame… (For newbies: the evolution of the story's title: Wishes & Dreams _then_ Hetaoni Sequel _and now finally_ Only Once More)**

**SO anyways, enjoy!**

**Oh, to those who had read the original versions, the plot line has been slightly altered so you may want to reread this ultra-long chapter in order to get the new hints about the story …**

**I don't own Hetalia…**

Chapter 1

I pulled my blankets over my head, snuggling in. Rolling over, I curled up as I drifted off to sleep…

"Wake up! Wake up NOW!"

I jolted awake but instead of my bed, I was in an extremely large camping tent. The cloth was bright neon yellow. I looked around tensely to see Prussia staring at me intently, and then relaxed. Just a dream, a Hetalia dream. Suddenly, I realized something and quickly pulled the sleeping bag around me even tighter, Prussia peering at me while I was sleeping? Even if it was a dream, I wasn't very interested in getting raped. It was then I noticed the dark red stains of blood that caked his uniform. Shit, a Hetaoni nightmare. However, I couldn't die in a dream or get hurt though, right? I might as well enjoy the impossible in daily life, being part of an anime (Hey! I am an Otaku!).

Prussia sighed out of apparent relief, flopped his head back and called out towards the tent flap, "She's awake! You guys, get your asses in here!" The other nations filed in. Italy, Germany, Japan, China, Russia, America, Romano, and Spain were present, their composure tired and bloody.

"I was so worried that she wouldn't wake up until two hours later like the others-aru," said China.

"Is England still knocked out from the overuse of magic used in transporting them over?" America asked turning around to face empty air.

"Yeah." A voice answered from the empty space. Oh, Canada.

"Do you think she knows?" Germany turned to ask his bruder. Prussia shook his head.

"Where am I?" I asked, shrinking back in the sleeping bag a little. It was freaky having so many nations (Male nations nonetheless!) staring at you as if they relied on you to save the world.

Japan asked, "Where do think you are?"

"A dream of Hetalia, or maybe Hetaoni."

Japan thought for a second. "You can put it that way, but there is more to it."

"More?" I asked confused, "But isn't this just a dream? What else is there to it?"

"I told you! They wouldn't get it! The others took 2 ½ hours of persuading just to get them to trust us let alone believe us! Even that was after waiting for them to wake up for 2 more hours! They think that we are only anime characters and that this a place made purely of their imagination! How are they going to help us?" Germany shouted while running a hand through his unusually messy hair.

"Let me try. I finally succeeded at the end right?" stated Spain.

"Who are the others?" I asked all the nations. No one answered. Spain walked over and sat down next to me. He waved for the others to go out.

He took a deep breath. "Let's start this way, this place is real. **REAL**. Straight and simple, got it?"

"As real as how my dream will fade and vanish once I wake up...Sadly."

Spain grinned and took out a tomato. "But this time, it's here to stay. This was my final method on the others but I'll try it first. Have you ever been able to eat or taste in a dream?"

I shook my head since I always woke up when I was about to put the food into my mouth. He handed me the tomato.

"Bite. You'll see."

I skeptically bit down. Truly, I expected to wake up and find myself in my bed in the boring world I dwell in. However, this time, the food, flavor, and taste was REAL. The fruit-veggie was in my mouth, I could chew it. It was full of flavor, sweet and sour, juicy and filled with Spanish sunshine. I quickly finished it. After swallowing the last bite, I froze. How could this be possible? How could it have actual flavor? How could I actually eat? What the hell was going on?

Spain smiled painfully. "Sorry that you guys needed to be dragged into this but the only ones who could help us are those of another world."

"So England summoned me and the 'who-ever-they-are others'? But then what would happen to my body? How about the time? Would I still wake up?"

"Only your soul is here. You were partially correct when you said this place was made of dreams. Anything can happen this place. Your world's people created it with imagination, creativity, and passion so a soul could take on solid shape here. And so, your body is still in your world on your bed. You get it so far?"

I nodded. He continued.

"The truth is, a dream is actually when your soul travels. No time is passing in your world right now. It will resume once you get back. However…"

"However what?" I pushed, eager to know. This was a fulfilled wish for me. An actual anime world and I was in it!

"However, if you die here, your soul will be erased from all worlds and your existence will entirely forgotten. You would be as if you have never been born."

Now I was getting worried…it wasn't as good as I have first thought. Hey! Don't blame me for thinking this was an answer from the heavens to my prayers (although I'm atheist)! I AM a fangirl!

"Why?" I asked stupidly.

"Because instead of your body dying, it is soul that has been crushed. When you usually die, your soul just moves on to a new body."

I was silent for a while in thought. Maybe if I ask, I refuse, I wouldn't need to take the risk but that would mean I would wake up and just go back to my boring daily life of homework, cello practice, and more homework. My bottled-up and undernourished adventuresome-ness just had to awake at this precise moment.

"So what's going on?"

Smiled grinned. "That's the spirit, mi amigo! England will probably answer you later but first; let me take you to meet some people, Si?"

We pushed open the tent flap and stepped outside. It was dawn with slight rose fingers pulling aside the dark curtains of night. The nations were surrounding a large campfire with everyone carrying a tense expression. Except England. He was smiling while making breakfast. Oh crap…explains the expressions though.

Spain led me on over to another tent where I ducked inside. Inside sat Cal (Katherine Blacke), Lydia (Cho's her last name), and Lyra (Fujimoto is her last name).

I stared and they stared back. Then I burst out, "WHAT THE HELL! Why the fuck are you guys here?"

"Same reason as you." Cal answered.

"No wonder England got knocked out. He summoned all four of us." Lyra commented.

"Seems like he's better again then. He's the one doing breakfast." I added. My friends turned away, becoming a queer shade of ivy green. England's cooking is lethal to anyone, any world.

"So you've heard Spain's explanation right, Haze?" Sora asked.

"And the tomato?" I inquired back. My full name is Hazel Chang but it's easier to call me Haze.

"Blah!" Cal spat, "Tomatoes are disgusting!"

I peered at her quizzically, "So how do you know if this stuff is real or not?"

"Spain stuffed it into my mouth and it tasted as bad as always so I know this is real."

We laughed. At least if we're stuck here, we're here together.

"Hey," Lydia started, "how come it was us? All four of us?"

"I'll answer that." A voice came from the door flap. We turned around. There stood England with a pot of weird gooey, purple, blobbish, smoking…material. Lyra mouthed at me "_That's breakfast?_!" I smiled wryly. England set the pot down. It smelt horrid but we tried not to cough or wrinkle our nose. He motioned towards the pot.

"Help yourselves!" England smiled.

"Um…it's fine…er…teleportation did something to my stomach." Lydia answered, looking frightened.

"Oh." England answered, looking offended.

I felt sad for him so I said, "I'll have…a …bit." I regretted my "kindness" later.

"It's suicidal!" Lyra hissed into my right ear.

"You don't even have any English blood! You're pure Taiwanese!" Cal hissed into my other ear. I glanced around and Sora face-palmed. I shook them off.

"It's fine, I have a strong stomach." I hesitantly accepted the extra large serving in the bowl England handed me snail-speed took the smallest bit possible and immediately regretted my decision. Running as fast as I could, I ducked outside and puked next to an oak tree. Extra nutrients. Maybe the tree will grow taller. I felt someone patting my back and looked up; Prussia stood there with a cup of water.

"Kesesesese…you shouldn't fucking do that again. You did have an awesome face though."

"I felt bad for him…" I answered meekly.

"Don't be. Next time, it'll be the death of you."

I nodded and rinsed my mouth with the cup of water but the taste lingered. Prussia walked me back and shoved me back in.

"You're alive!" shouted Cal, "Even without English blood!"

I nodded, "Barely."

"Since you're all here, I night as well start. Only four of you are here because I ran out of magic power after the fourth. I was planning on 7. Also, my summons calls to those who already somewhat believe in this world since it's easier to teleport them over."

"Oh yeah! High five people! Hetalia passion!" I jumped up and punched the air. Our group did our cheer of "Make PASTA, not WAR!" and then heard an answering call of "PASTA!" from Italy outside.

England sighed and massaged his temples. "So do you guys want to know what's happening here?' We nodded, looking almost like bobble-heads.

"So…as you guys know, you were called out to help us out in the battle we're waging. So far, there have been no deaths but how long that will last, we do not know. This time, however, if someone dies, Italy or I can't turn back the time. There is no room for mistakes."

"Wait! Turn back time? So you guys been in the mansion and got out?" Lyra interrupted.

"Yes, that was bloody, very bloody. It was all thanks to Italy that we got out together."

"How?" Lydia asked, eagerly.

"Not telling." England stated curtly and almost too sharply. Lydia pouted.

There was something that was being hidden…

"So what's happening this time?" Cal asked.

England frowned and then started slowly, "About a month ago, strange, smoky, shadowy that had no forms creatures started appearing. When they first attacked us, we used are standard weapons against them but they had no effect. They passed right through."

"Magic?" asked Cal.

England shook his head. "They absorbed it and became even stronger." He dropped his head into his hands. "I feel so useless again, just like back then."

"Well, you summoned us successfully. We'll do our best so that means you're not useless." Mo comforted him.

"Don't the things have any weaknesses?" I inquired, worried.

"None." The voice wasn't England's. America stood at the door flap, clothes ripped and bloody.

"America! What the bloody hell happened!" England jumped up.

"I was searching for firewood so France could make us an edible lunch. I ran into one of those things and tried to fight it." America glanced his bloody knuckles. "They seem to be materializing since I was able to make some contact." Then in a hushed whisper, he mumbled, "They also look like something else that we have fought before."

England visibly tensed. We looked at each other, suspicion edging into our consciousness.

The five of us sat in awkward silence for a while. Sora finally suggested, "Let's go outside and maybe get some food. I don't know about you but I'm starving." We didn't answer but all got up and ducked outside.

Outside, the sun was in the high noon position. France created something or another for lunch. The nations were circled around, cleaning their weapons while glancing hungrily at France. In Italy's case, he was creating new flags. Apparently, they didn't have any of the English breakfast.

"Hey, what's for lunch?" I asked walking over.

"Saucisses grillées sur un bâton*," France answered in a sing-song voice.

'Umm…OK." I answered. It HAD to be better than breakfast whatever it is.

"What's the tent over there for? The one with the red cross?" Sora pointed.

"Medical aid," Germany replied curtly, "I believe that Korea and Switzerland are in there right now."

"What happened?" I asked, worried.

"Attacked while collecting firewood. China and Liechtenstein are tending them right now."

"Shouldn't you guys stay together? Isn't it better to fight in a group right?" I inquired.

Germany sighed, "Even though we learned that well in the mansion, it is hard for us to once again gain that unity. We have lost the spirit."

We stood around awkwardly. "Isn't there something we can do or help with?" Cal asked.

Prussia stood up. "You guys should get armed. That way if the things attack, your asses wouldn't get the crap beat out of them."

"Weapons?" I cried in disbelief.

"But we can't fight! We've never had training or learned!" Cal cried.

"This is like a dream right? You can do anything here. Just think and believe it. Nothing is impossible."

Prussia smirked. "Ready?" We nodded.

"As ever," I stated.

"As never," Lydia muttered.

We followed him into the woods.

"Umm...isn't it dangerous to come in here with you the only one who's armed?" Lyra asked, cautious.

"We could all carry sticks or use one of us as a sacrifice…" Cal mumbled.

"SHUT UP! As if that would fucking help at all!" Lyra yelled.

"SHUT UP YOURSELF!' we hissed at her.

"If one of those things hears that scream, we'll be goners. Shit. Let's hurry." Prussia took us in a trot.

After about ten minutes of fast walking, ducking, being slapped in the face by unseen branches, and attacking spider webs which caught on to us (along with a spider once) we arrived at a-DRUM ROLL- very boring looking stone cliff covered in vines and lichen.

"This is our supply room. After the first attack, we took everything we had and put it in here. You'll find anything from Japan's Manga to Switzerland's k-14."

"Prussia….you sure? It looks like a very plain stony mossy wall," Lydia said skeptically.

"Watch." Prussia took out something small and golden. A key. He took it into a crack that I had mistaken for bird crap and twisted it.

A great rumble shook the earth. We hurriedly threw up our arms to fend our face from the blowing sand. When it was clear, we looked up. I expected an Ali-baba styled gaping cave but instead, all there was …was a …badger hole.

"If that's the entrance, what's all the dramatic rumbling and wind for?" I asked, annoyed looking at the tunnel.

"Actually, it should've opened fully into a cave. I think a vine got caught on the mechanism. Japan made it by the way. We'll have to crawl." Prussia admitted while scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

We all sighed and Cal did her signature face-palm.

"Well…let's go!" I tried to sound cheerful but failed miserably and dropped the attempt. Prussia led the way. We squeezed and followed. The truth was- it wasn't actually that bad. We only had to crawl for a minute or two through the miniscule space. We stood up. It was pitch dark and we heard the entrance hole close up behind us.

'Where the hell is that wicked light-UGH! FUCK!" we head Prussia trip over some object. "Oh, here it is."

LED lights came on and we blinked in the brightness for a second. The room astounded us with its contents.. It wasn't gold, silver, or jewels but there was absolutely random stuff. I spotted tennis rackets, crates of tennis balls, baseball and cricket equipment, woks, pans, ribbons, and a sock that didn't have its partner. The junk in here looked absolutely useless. 

"Arm ourselves with…what?" Lyra asked.

"Anything. Oh yeah. Knives and guns are in that big chest in the back. Just dig," Prussia shrugged, "I'm gonna cut the vine out."

And so, dig we did. It was hard work.

"Cool ! Tennis!" Lyra shouted and ran over. She picked up a ball and racket and prepared to overhand smash it.

"NOOO! Stop! Don't do that! You'll blast the piss out of us!" Prussia had a breakdown. The rest of us stared. Who has ever seen the awesome Prussia so terrified? Lyra froze. "Those are actually bombs." Prussia calmed down to explain.

Lyra got a evil looking glint in the eye. We gulped. That look. She was planning something. Don't know what but SOMETHING.

"I'll take these." She said innocently.

We went back to digging. I glanced at scythe that was at the edge of my vision. I picked it up. "It would make a cool weapon." I thought so I held on to it. I walked around a bit more and found a brand-new laptop and booted it.

The screen had a picture of the globe and an American flag (wow! I can't tell whose this is!) but it had cool programs such as GPS tracking, attack plans, battle stats, and a "How to be the Hero" manual. I shut it down and yelled at Prussia.

"Hey! Can I have this?"

Prussia nodded, busy chopping off the vines that made the door stuck. I walked over to Lyra with the scythe and the laptop and my eyes bulged.

"Lyra, you feeling OK?"

"Yeah. Why?" she asked, confused.

"Do you really need 5 tennis rackets and a full case of bomb-balls?'

"Of course!" she answered matter-of-factly, "See? I also found this bag that can hold the balls during battle!"

Cal walked over. She was carrying a deck of tarot cards and a sketchbook.

"Whatcha gonna do with that?" I asked.

She shrugged. "You'll see."

Lydia also came over. My friends all have the weirdest taste ever. She was laden with guns-must've ransacked Switzerland's entire stash. There was a rifle strapped onto her back, two pistols on her thighs, and one more at her hip. She flicked her wrist to show the concealed throwing assassin knives. We all stared.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." Cal quickly answered for all of us.

"You guys finally ready?" Prussia asked. Looking us over he laughed. "You guys look insane!"

"Thank you very much." Lydia answered sarcastically.

Just then, the door opened with a rumble, this time, fully. Prussia looked back and raised his sword. We posed ready with our weapons until we saw the tell-tale white flag. It was Italy, running.

"Veh! Come back quick! We're under attack!" he cried desperately, "And Tony is back!"

"What the fucking hell?" Prussia yelled, "Tony? The one from the mansion? Not America's friend? What about the shadow things?"

"I don't know! I don't know but Germany and the others are getting hurt! Please, come!" Italy cried kneeling on the ground.

"We're going." Prussia stated and started our trip back, this time running. Italy actually ran quite fast making it quite hard to keep up but with the thumps of hearts beating fast and hard due to the excitement of the extra adrenaline rush, it was easy to keep our rhythm. We stopped before camp, hidden in the bushes. Italy wanted to run over but Prussia held him back.

"Boot the laptop and open battle stats. It'll scan and summarize how the fight is going." Prussia whispered.

I nodded and did so. My eyes opened in shock. "Enemy count, 17. Originally 19. All battlers' HP, MP, and SP are under half gone. We're the only ones at full power."

Prussia nodded. "We're going in. But Italy, stay here and hide."

"But…"

"Stay. Got that?" Prussia stared at Italy, "We don't know if the Tony is still after you."

'I'll take him and head over to the medical aide tent. I have a plan for how I'll fight but for now…yeah." We looked at her confused. Italy slowly nodded.

I scanned the scene. Why were there Tonys? 17 of them attacked at once too! It doesn't make sense but then something snapped into place. So that's it!

Prussia motioned and we jumped in with a scream. It startled the enemies but also the surrounded nations. Canada held out his bow and aimed at me. He pulled it back but while focusing on me, the Tony beside him knocked him out. Angrily, I swung the scythe, slicing it in half, dissolving it into back ash. At this time, I have completely forgotten the fact that my friends or I have never learned to fight. All that I knew at the time was the battle, the danger, the thrill.

Another one came at me. I blocked its claws and threw it back. Ducking under his next attack, I slid under it slicing upwards. Two down. I glanced around. Lyra was smashing tennis balls all over; enjoying it. Talk about scary… one came up close and with no time to pull out a ball, she chucked the racket and pulled the next one off the strap from her back. Oh, that's why she needed five.

I focused back in. Canada, I got to get him help. I pulled- no dragged- him (he's heavy! he's a grown man!) to the medical tent. America spotted me and ran over to take Canada off my hands. We made eye contact and then he nodded. Then I ran over to help Lydia.

She wasn't doing badly but the bullets made little damage ach shot. When I had reached her, she had already finished the Tony off by aiming a knife she flicked out into the forehead.

"Team up?" I called over.

"Watch my back," was all she replied.

I quickly scanned the scene. There were only two more enemies but several nations were nowhere to be seen. I couldn't tell which ones but hopefully they were in the medical tent. I focused back in.

Lydia and I ran over to the nearest enemy. Shit, it wasn't one of the normal Tonys; it was one of the mutated gorilla ones. With a combo attack we defeated it, with me delivering the final blow. Only one more. Germany, Prussia, America, and Italy surrounded it.

ITALY! Wasn't he supposed to be hiding? I rushed over with weapons raised but lowered it when I got close. Italy was talking to it.

"So you're back again. You still want my life right? Just like back then when I was the last one. You turned back the time." He pulled out the red covered journal and held it up, "Remember this? Remember the contract that went with it? How I became Ryuuzu no Ku? Maybe I should give myself to you….maybe then you'll stop killing the others…" Italy stepped towards the demon.

"Italy! NO! NOO!" yelled Germany who reached out trying to pull him back. The rest of us were stunned and paralyzed.

The look in Italy's eyes changed. They were filled with anger and determination.

"But NO! I will not go that easily! Even if I sacrifice myself, that is not what you want! I AM NOT ALONE!" Italy swung his arm around and hurled the journal aiming for the forehead. It met its mark dissolving the enemy.

"Italy…" I murmured in disbelief.

Italy threw himself onto Germany.

"Why? WHY! I don't want to go through that again! I want to be with you! We worked so hard…and finally got out! I don't want to lose anyone anymore! So many promises…so many repeats…" Italy voice trailed off sobbing. Germany closed his arms around Italy.

"We won't…you won't" though saying this, he sounded skeptical.

I went over and picked up the journal, brushing off the dirt and handing it to Japan who gave it to Italy. Italy hugged it to his chest, the tears glistening on his face.

***Saucisses grillées sur un bâton= Roasted Sausages on a Stick**

**A/N So there you go! A super long combined chapter! I completely overturned my previous plot line and completely created a new one…hopefully it'll be less lame and boring and all the other things that come with your ever first story…**

**Review maybe? Please? Just to let me know if you like it hate it or have no feelings about it?**


End file.
